


Soulmates

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: April doesn't like Tom. She also doesn't like how Tom's girlfriend isalwaysaround.
Relationships: Lucy (Parks and Recreation)/April Ludgate
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the end of s2/beginning of s3
> 
> For the writer's month 2020 prompt "soulmates"
> 
> (I have drafts for the first four days too fwiw, just unposted)

“Do you believe in soulmates?” a woman asked April.

April stared at her for a long while. Why this woman was waiting by her desk was beyond her.

Finally, she said, “no.”

“Do you know Tom?” the woman asked.

April glared at her. “No.”

“I’m Lucy,” the woman said, holding out her hand. “Tom’s girlfriend.”

April didn’t take her hand. Lucy was unphased.

“You seem really busy over there,” she said, referring to April’s careful attaching of one paperclip to another to make a chain.

April looked over to Leslie’s office, where Tom was still on the phone. He looked way too animated to be doing a work phone call.

“I am,” she said.

“Mind if I help?”

“I do,” April said, glaring at her more.

Tom came out of the office.

“Lucy!” he said with the same gusto he used on every single attractive woman ever. “Ready to go?”

“Yup!” Lucy said. “Your coworkers seem really nice.” She gestured to April, who was flipping Tom off.

“Don’t mind her, babygirl,” Tom said, raising her hand to his lips like he was a gentleman. (As if.)

“Bye everybody!” he said. “Going to take my hot date out to dinner.”

* * *

Lucy came around the office a lot.

“You deserve better than Tom,” April said to her one day. This time she was the first to break the silence.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lucy said.

April shrugged. “It’s all a game to him, picking up women. He’ll dump you as soon as he finds someone hotter.”

“And you think I’m like, trying to marry him,” Lucy said.

“Whatever,” April said.

“I’m having fun,” Lucy said. “Do I think he’s ‘the one?’ Probably not. Will I still have fun? Yes.”

“He’s also a jerk,” April said.

“You’re really invested in me not dating him,” Lucy said.

April was silent.

* * *

“Tom’s not here,” April said the next time Lucy came to the office.

“I know,” Lucy said. “We broke up a few days ago.”

Oh.

“He was too hung up over his ex-wife,” Lucy said.

April refrained from saying how he treated Wendy like shit as well.

“So why are you here?” she said.

Lucy put her hands on April's desk. “I wanted to ask you out.”

“Why would you want to ask me out?”

“You’re cute,” Lucy said, “and I like you. For bonus points, it would make Tom annoyed."

“You want to ask me out because it would make Tom mad,” April said.

“No,” Lucy said. “I’m just saying that’s a plus, because I feel like you'd like that. I’m hot, funny, good company. It’s not a bad idea.”

April was still unconvinced. “So you don’t care if I date you if only because I want to piss someone off.”

Lucy shrugged. “Why not.”

“Okay,” April said. “I’m down.”

Lucy’s smile grew. “High-five,”

April repressed a smile as she high-fived the other woman.

This was _only_ about Andy. Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this now whoops


End file.
